Don't leave us
by dragonslayer111
Summary: on a patrol, Leo is badly hurt and now in a coma fighting for his life. his family remembers the past and what Leo has done for them. will they accept that Leo might die and let him go or will they fight to keep him alive so they can return the love and thanks they should have given him a long time ago? ( Not dead update soon)
1. Chapter 1: Accident

It was supposed to be a normal easy patrol none of this should have happened. We should have listened, been paying attention then maybe we could have stopped this maybe Leo… maybe we might not lose one of our brothers he would not be dying right now if only we'd… please don't leave us…

We are sorry we gave you such a hard time but we still need you… I need you I need my big brother without you I don't know what will happen to our family. Sorry, we didn't listen sorry you got hurt… just don't leave us.

Why do you always have to be the hero? Why do you always have to be the fearless leader when all I really need is my big brother. I am sorry we always fought, and how we all goof around when you are trying to keep us safe. Please don't leave us… or I will never forgive you.

The night was like any another, the four brothers racing across the city fighting bad guys and saving lives. Tonight, where nothing could go wrong. They have done this millions of times so what went wrong? What was different about this night?

The four turtles were fighting the foot ninja on a rooftop. They were grossly outnumbered but that didn't really bother the four brothers as they had fought larger odds before. Well, that was until…

"is it just me or do the numbers keep growing? When they are supposed to be falling?" Mikey asked, striking a foot ninja on the head as another took its place.

"Yeah it seems when we take two out of four takes their place." Raph growled as he punched one ninja in the face and dodged a kick from another.

"There are too many I think we need to pull back," Leo stated scanning the horde of approaching ninja; there seemed to be no end in sight.

"Retreat! No way we can beat these Ninja!" Raph shouted giving his older brother a quick glare before dogging another attack.

"Really Raph do we need to do this now?" Leo sighed, "this isn't really the time to argue, we need to get out of here before we are overrun."

"No, I'm not leaving! We need to finish the fight!" Raph, kicked a ninja back into a surrounding group he hated giving up and running away. Leo scanned the horde one more time and his eyes widened there on one of the rooftops stood the elite with more foot ninja but that's not what made his eyes widen it was the weapon they were holding.

The weapon looked like some kind of cannon made from alien Tec with a reddish glow coming from the barrel. His eyes tracked where the blast would hit…

"look out!" Leo panicked shout echoed a crossed the rooftop time seemed to slow down as the cannon fired Leo jumped into his purple-clad brother pushing him out of the way.

Everything seemed to stop moving at that moment everyone shocked into silence as they watched the canon's beam leave the rooftop with a concussive blast then everything went white. The building was blown apart in a fiery explosion; foot ninja and the turtles were sent flying into the air by the shockwave.

Raph groaned his ears were ringing he sat up to take in his surroundings, smoke was everywhere as well as parts of the building. 'what happened?' he thought; then it came back to him in a flash. Leo, Don an explosion. Raph forced himself to his feet he had to find his brothers. He found Mikey first he was pinned under some rumble as he struggled to free himself.

"Mikey!" he shouted and ran for is baby brother.

"Raph. Help I can't get out." Mikey gasped. Raph grabbed the concrete slab that was on top of Mikey he grunted from the strain, his injuries screaming in protest as he freed his brother. Mikey moved away from the slab and when he was clear Raph let go and the concrete fell back to the ground, more dust and ash covered the two.

"Mikey, are you hurt?"

"Just a couple scrapes and bruises." Mikey tried to sound upbeat but when he's tried to move his arm he flinched. Raph noticed this and bent down to look at his baby brother.

"Does that hurt?" Mikey gave a small nod "we need to find Don and Leo and get you home," Raph spoke softly hoping their brothers were ok.

"I'm ok Raph really, how are you?" Mikey asked

"Fine" came Raph's quick reply Mikey didn't look convinced but didn't push.

"Where is Donnie and Leo?"

"I'm not sure." Raph scanned the rubble hoping to see one of his brothers.

"Donnie!" Mickey shouted as he limped over to the still form

"Don? Come on wake up, Donnie." Raph stuttered as he picked up his little brother Don began to stirrer, which filled Raph and Mikey with relief that their brother was ok.

"Hey, you ok Donnie?" Mikey asked as Donatello's eyes fluttered opened and he groaned shifting in Raph's grasp.

"Leo!" Don shot up in a panic his pain forgotten, surprising the other two. Don looked at his brothers but when he didn't see the leader in blue his panic grew.

"Don clam down we will find Leo," Raph spoke trying to keep the purple banded turtle in his arms so he didn't injure himself more.

"Leo!" Don shouted again he pushed out of Raph's embraced and tried to run in the direction behind the other two turtles. They turned to see what got Don all frantic but when they saw him their breath caught in their thoughts. There lay Leo on his side his shell facing them a pool of blood surrounded his body and he wasn't moving.

"Leo!" Raph and Mikey gasped as they raced after Don's shakily run to their fallen older brother. Don got to him first; falling to his knees at his brothers back. he rolled Leo on to his back his arm flopped lifelessly on the ground next to him.

"L-Leo?" Don stammered as tears welled up in his eyes; Raph and Mikey came beside Don looking wide-eyed at their still brother.

"is -is he dead?" Raph asked. Don reached over to Leo's neck to feel for a pulse it was there it was weak but it was there Don wanted to jump for the joy his brother was still alive.

"No, he's alive but he is fading fast we need to get him back to the lair," Don stated pushing aside his own injuries and feelings as doctor Donnie went to work he took off his bandana and tightly wrapped it around the wound in his side trying to slow down the bleeding. "Raph." Raph didn't need to be told what to do he bent down and carefully picked up his older brother's limp form.

Don picked up his bow that was laying a few feet away and with Mikey's help got back to his feet that screamed in pain at the weight of his body. But he couldn't worry about that now they had to get home so he could patch up his wounded brothers then and only then will he fix himself.

The walk back home was slow, painfully slow in more ways than one. Don wanted to go faster to force his legs and his brothers to go faster; Leo looked pale his green skin was almost white from the amount of blood he was losing, but he didn't say anything he knew they could not go any faster then what they were going right now all he could hope for was that Leo made it home so he could save his life.

"Leo?" Don looked up to see Raph had stopped he was about to yell at Raph telling him that they needed to get home as fast as possible but stopped as he saw Leo's eyes were open hope surged in his chest

"Leo!" Mikey shouted as he and don humbled over to get a closer look. Leo's eyes were dull and his breathing was raspy he tried to move but Raph just squeezed Leo a little harder as he laid Leo up on the sewer wall. Leo didn't look good.

"Leo, we need to get you home your hurt," Don spoke trying to get his brother to stop struggling against Raph carrying him and aggravating his injuries. Leo turned his navy-blue eyes to look at Don.

"Don-Donnie?" Leo rasped his voice weak and fading

"Yeah Leo I'm here we are going home but you need to stay with me ok." Leo didn't respond his head lulled forward and his eyes closed

"Leo!" Raph shouted trying to keep his Brother awake

"You stay awake do you hear me!? Don't you dare close your eyes! Please come on!" Donnie shouted as fresh panic surged in his chest he needs his brother to stay awake that way he knew he was still alive. Leo's eyes fluttered open again in obvious signs that Leo was still fighting for conciseness. Raph quickly picked up Leo again and Began walking as fast as they could in the direction of home.

"Leo stay awake," Raph demanded but Leo couldn't hold on any longer and he closed his eyes

Don fumbled to get his Shell cell out of his belt and thumbed through the few contacts that were there finding the one he wanted he put the phone to his ear. He begins to panic thinking that Leo's time was running out he needed help.

'come on, come on pick up' Don thought as he listened to the ringing in his ear.

"Hello?" April's voice came on to the other line.

"April! Leo's hurt I need your help in the infirmary back at the lair!" Don spoke quickly

"Donnie, what happened? -"

"there is no time to explain just get to the lair as fast as you can." He cut her off and hung up he didn't have time to feel guilty about hanging up on the redhead because he had another call to make.

"Hello. Donatello what is the matter."

"Master Splinter Leo's hurt I need you to prep the infirmary and wait for April."

"My son what-"

"There's no time we are close but still too far from the lair, we need every moment to try and save Leo's life!" he almost shouted he could feel his brothers staring at him but he didn't care he wasn't going to take the precious time Leo had trying to explain what happened there would be time for that later.

"Alright my son I will do what you ask please be careful." Splinter tried to hide the worry in his voice that came tough the line

"we are on our way." Donnie sighed hanging up the phone and looking to Raph and Mikey

"will Leo be ok?" Mikey asked his voice shaking

"I don't know. Mikey, I will know more when we get him home." Don sighed

**Back at the lair**

Splinter put down the phone worry building in his chest Leonardo must really be hurt if Donatello was calling ahead and what of his other sons; How hurt were they? He shook his head he couldn't think about that right now. He turned leaving his room and headed to the infirmary

A few minutes later the door to the lair opened master Splinter rushed out of the infirmary hoping it was his sons but his hopes were dashed when he saw April and Casey at the door.

"Master Splinter are they here yet?" April asked worry evident in her voice

"No, I am afraid not I was hoping it was them coming through the door." He sighed sadly he liked April and Casey as family friends but he couldn't help the feeling of disappointment seeing them and not his sons.

"They called saying they were on their way home I thought they would have beaten us here," Casey spoke as the joined Master Splinter in the living room.

They sat on the couch none of them spoke; all in their minds thinking what could have happened to Leo and the rest of the turtles, where were they now and more stuff like that; occasionally their minds would travel to the worst-case scenario. That all came to a stop when the lair door opened again all three jumping up and racing to the door.

When the four came in they saw Leo in Raphael's arms covered in Blood and his eyes closed; Raph was bleeding too from several small cuts on his arms and legs, Donatello had his staff in one hand using it as a walking stick and was leaning against Mikey, Michelangelo looked the best out of all of them with small cuts and burses but his right arm was held protectively against his chest and it looked a little purple. Casey ran up to Raph and tried to take Leo from his arms Raph resisted for a moment not wanting to let go of his older brother but he knew he had too. Casey carried Leo to the infirmary followed by Don and April.

"Raphael, what happened?" Master Splinter asked Raph flinched not really wanting to talk about the nights' events.

"it's my fault master Splinter I didn't listen when Leo told us to retreat I -I… I'm sorry." Raph stammered tears burning in his eyes as he fought to hold them back. Splinter sighed he would get an explanation later right now Leo was what mattered and fixing all of their injuries.

"come, my sons let us have some tea and see if we can't clean up some of your wounds." He spoke softly as he turned and walked over to the kitchen.

Michelangelo was oddly quiet as the four of them waited, Casey came out of the infirmary shortly after laying Leo on one of the beds, they all sat in silence and watched their tea turn cold as no one felt like drinking or really doing much of anything.

They waited and waited; 6 hours had gone by and nobody said a word or moved.

"do- do you think Leo's going to be ok?" Mikey finally asked the silence getting to him for he was never one to sit in one place too long or stayed quiet for this long either.

"I am sure Donatello and Mis O'Neil are doing everything they can to save your brother." That wasn't really the answer Mikey wanted, and it made his heart clench what if Leo didn't make it?

'No! Leo will make it because he is the strongest turtle he knew. Donnie will save him.' Mikey thought as hope surged he just had to stay positive. Then the door to the infirmary opened and a very tired looking April came out. The two turtles, Rat and human shot to their feet.

"How's Leo, will he be okay?" Raph asked quickly. April stop and looked up; surprised to see all of them staring at her.

"Don is finishing up he wanted me to come out here and patch you guys up." She stated bringing out Dons travel med kit.

"I'm fine I want to know how Leo is!" Raph snapped,

"hey dude calm down she trying to help." Casey shouted back at Raph who just glared at the vigilante

"Enough both of you. You and Michelangelo are both injured and I think it would be best if you listen to her." Splinter demanded When Raph didn't break eye contact with Casey "Raphael!"

"Hai sensei" he submits lowering his gaze from Chasey and sitting back in the chair in defeat. April walked over to Raph first and started cleaning his wounds; he didn't speak or share eye contact the only indication that Raph knew April was there was the occasional hiss in pain from the disinfectant and the stitches (that he hated and a little scared of but wouldn't admit that). When April was done with Raph she silently moved over to Mikey.

"I need to see your arm." She said holding out her hand gesturing for Mikey's injured arm that was still held protectively against his chest. Hesitantly Mikey relists his arm which was swollen and slightly discolored. "it looks like you dislocated your elbow you might what to make sure nothing is broken though."

"Nah it's all good it doesn't even hurt that bad-ouch, ouch!" Mikey gasped as when he tried to move his arm to say he wasn't hurt only for hurt it more.

"Mikey! Be careful" April hissed as she gently took the arm back.

"how is Leo?" Mikey asked after a few minutes of silence, everyone in the room looked up at April and she Froze mid wrapping one of Mikey's injuries

"he was badly hurt we just finished surgery when I came out here." April sighed

"well is he going to make it?" Raph asked,

"it is too soon to tell." The group turned to see Don leaning ageist the door to the infirmary.

"Don…" Chasey started to say but he cut himself off Don looked horrible; he had dark bags under his eyes he also looked a little pale which help show all his darkening burses.

"how-how is he?" Mikey asked Don sighed and pushed the door open some more, the group got the hit that he wanted them to see for themselves.

Walking into the infirmary Raph wished he could turn and run away. Leo was lying on his back his chest was heavy bandaged he had two tubes that were forced down his throat. He also had an IV and a pint of blood hooked up to his arm. Soft beeping and the sound of air compressing were the only sounds that were heard.

"he sustained damage to one of his lungs and some stress fractures to his ribs." Donnie sighed and rubbed the back of his head "he lost a lot of blood I had to use up all his and my blood just to stabilize him and I don't know if that will be enough."

"why can't you use Mine and Raph's that you have?" Mikey asked Don just shook his head

"Leo's and mine blood are the closes and even using mine is dangerous because we all have different… well, different mutations and cellar make-up, I can try to fix the blood so it would work but that will take time."

"well, he is ok?" Raph asked for the millionth time that night Don sighed again which was starting to get on his nerves

"I- I don't know. He suffered some damage to his kidney and chest wall not to menschen all the other injuries he sustained; I fixed what I could but-but I am not sure if I have to go back in… if I missed anything or-or…" Don put his hand on his face as some tears leaked through; tears that he has been fighting all night because he had to be strong he had to focus so he could save his brother but now he doesn't know if he had done enough.

"my son you did all you can Leonardo is strong I am sure he will pull tough." Master Splinter spoke putting a hand on his crying son's shoulder.

"how do you know! He wouldn't be lying there if it wasn't for me!" Don screamed at the rare show of emotion extreme sadness and rage. "I didn't see it coming I wasn't paying attention to the weapon tha- that… he pushed me out of the way when the explosion went off."

"Don this isn't your fault I should have listened when Leo said we needed to go…" Raph apologizes he head bowed

"well Leo's still breathing that's a good thing… right" Mikey stammered tears in his own eyes as he stands by his oldest brother's side

"Mikey… Leo isn't breathing on his own I have him on life support, the machines are breathing for him." Don whispered and looking away from his family in shame.

Everyone slept in the infirmary that night, Raph Don and Splinter were the only ones awake as they silently watched over Leo's comatose form; praying that he would be ok and wake up soon.

Because their family wasn't ready to say goodbye they weren't ready to live without their leader their brother and eldest son; they weren't ready to live without Leonardo.

**I hope you liked that chapter this will mostly be a flashback story in the family members point of view so I hope you enjoy. Oh, and if you have ideas on little brother moments or short stories how Leo has helped them or just been a good big brother let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2: Raphael

**Raphael **

_Laughter filled the dark room Raph looked around looking for the unseen enemy. _

"_who's there?" a scared Raph asked the dark, instead of an answer a force stuck him sending the red-masked turtle flying and disappearing into the dark. The young turtle opened his eyes holding his throbbing chest. He looked around trying to figure out where he was until his eyes locked onto a form in the darkness he got up and walked over to it when he got closer he saw it was one of his brothers. His breath caught as he ran to the fallen form. He fell to his knees and reached out to see which one of his brothers it was only to see it was his big brother Leo he wasn't breathing._

"_Leo? Wake up this isn't funny." Raph shook his brother trying to wake him up, he felt something wet and sticky on his hand when he pulls them away they were coated in red. Raph's eyes widened he looked back to his brother and saw he was laying in his own blood. "L-Leo?" he stammered reaching out again for his brother. "come on Leo please wake up." Leo didn't move and Raph knew he was dead, tears began to fall from his eyes and they fell onto his brother still form. _

"_Leo…" Raph tried again this time Leo groaned and his eyes fluttered open. Hope filled Raph's chest his brother was alive. _

"_Ra-Raph?" Leo rasped _

"_yeah I'm here Leo I'm here." _

"_why?" Raph was shocked by this, why what. "why did you kill me?" _

"_what? I didn't- I would never…" Raph's quaked panic rising he held his brothers weakling form "just hold on we will get you help." _

"_to-to late…" Leo rasped as his eyes closed and his body when still._

"_Leo? Leo! Please don't leave me!" Raph screamed. _

Raph shot up in bed he was breathing hard his eyes wide. 'what was that, was that a dream?... Leo!' Raph thought as he got out of bed and ran to his older brother's room he swung the door open.

Leo sat up and squinted his eyes to see who had woken him up. "Mikey?" he asked thinking it was his youngest brother he always came to his room when he got nightmares but on closer inspection he realized it wasn't Mikey. "Raph? What's wrong?" Raph was breathing hard his eyes still wide and he stared at his only older brother wondering if this was a trick.

"Raph?" Leo tried again this time Raph blinked and tried to get his breathing under control he walked up to his brother's bed. "did you have a nightmare?" his older brother asked concern in his eyes as he moved away from the edge of the bed letting his brother climb in. Raph just nodded and moved closer to his brother. "do want to talk about it?" Raph shook his head Leo sighed and got settled back into his bed too tired to press for information. He moved the covers over Raph and closed his eyes

"you died…" Leo eyes opened again and looked at his brother who wouldn't look at him. "you were covered in blood and… and you said I killed you." At that Leo's eyes widened Raph killed him in his dream?

"Raph…"

"I know it is stupid but I had to come and see you were still alive… the dream it -it was so real."

"it's ok Raph everyone gets nightmares and I am right here." Leo stated giving Raph a soft smile, thinking the conversation was over Leo closed his eyes again but then Raph spoke.

"what if was real? What if you really died?" Raph asked Leo sighed and opened his eyes again.

"everyone dies eventually Raph."

"but I don't want you to die!" Raph almost shouted Leo sat up and looked at his little brother "I don't want anyone to die."

"Raph, nobody lives forever but that doesn't mean I will ever leave you; if one day I do die I will always be with you I will always protect you." Raph looked at his brother with teary eyes and smiled.

"promise?"

"promise."

Raph woke up not remembering ever falling asleep he hears the soft beeping and looked down to see his older brother in the same position he was yesterday and the day before that.

"Raph, nobody lives forever but that doesn't mean I will ever leave you; if one day I do die I will always be with you I will always protect you." The last words he brother said in the dream he remembered that night all too well and he wished that he had ever had that memory. His brothers didn't know how many times he had gone to his older brother's room because of a nightmare often times he would wake up from one and have Leo there saying there was nothing to worry about he would chase the bugs and monsters away.

"I what you here." Raph muttered quietly 'I don't want you in memory or anything I want you living and breathing and yelling at me for doing something wrong.

Raph sighed how many times has his brother been on that table because he wasn't fast enough, strong enough, or smart enough to keep it from happening? And why were they always fighting with each other? As if he didn't already feel guilty enough, they had to constantly be at each other's throats too? And then for Leo to take the blow meant for him or one of his brothers? As if the vile and nasty things Raph had just been saying to him had never been uttered. Leo hadn't even hesitated. Leo never hesitated, and Raph hated him for that.

He hated his big brother because he'd never be as good as a son, as good of a student, as good of a leader, or as good a brother as his big brother. And he hated that he felt the need to try to prove otherwise. He hated it even more that no matter how strongly he felt about it, how obsessed he was with the idea, it wasn't even Leo's doing. Leo never tried to make Raph feel lower than dirt. He never asked Raph to be like him. Sure, he gave Raph orders. Sure, he would nag like a mother hen about Raph's bad habits or shirking training. And sure, he got mad because of Raph's temper and the trouble said temper would get him in. And yeah, Leo could say some cutting things when his own temper snapped. But Leo never verbally attacked Raph as a person, just his decisions. Leo never struck first, only defended himself. Leo never lost control and tried to really hurt his brother. And Leo had never once told his brother that he hated him. Raph had done all of that. More than once. And now here Leo lay because he didn't listen to his brother when he said they had to retreat.

More memories played out in Raph's mind; Leo taking out that croc when they were younger him fighting and saving his shell time and time again, the fights they had over the years and the good times too like when he teamed up with Mikey to play a prank on the eldest when he was meditating only for it to backfire on them. He remembered falling asleep in one big pile in the living room. Just a bunch of brotherly stuff that Raph didn't really think about.

He sighed "I'm sorry I have been such a rotten brother, you have all that responsibility everything we do is on your shoulders, that's why I can run into a fight without thinking because I know you have my back, no matter how mad I make you. You'll be there formulating some sort of plan with all you're watching, waiting, planning, so I don't have to do it. I can be careless because I know you never are; I know that's not fair that I am making things harder for you. Me being reckless because I know you won't, that you'll fix it and take responsibility for it when you did nothing wrong that is fearless and brave more than I could ever be." Raph paused and looked you at his brother pale face "I hate seeing you like this I hate seeing you so helpless and I hate that it was my fault…"

Leo didn't move; he kind of hoped that Leo would wake up and nag him that it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't beat himself up but he didn't get any of that just the constant Humm of the machines keeping his brother alive. "Leo if you wake up I promise I will try to be a better brother to you I will listen to you I -I just don't want you to die and leave us… leave me all alone" instead of his brother waking up his heart monitor started beeping out of control

"Raphael" Raph jumped a little at the sudden presence behind him

"master Splinter I don't know what's happing!" Raph stammered quickly panic seizing him.

"go get your brother in here" Master Splinter ordered Raph nodded and ran out of the infirmary shouting Dons name.

"what Raph what is going on!" Casey asked as he was woken up from his nap on the couch

"it's Leo somethings wrong" Raph shouted looking around for his purple masked brother

"Raph what happen?" Donnie asked Raph felt bad for waking his brother he looked awful with dark patches under his eyes it looked like he hadn't slept in days which was kind of true not only for him but for everyone

"Leo his heart monitor started beeping like crazy. Don cursed which doesn't happen very often so when he did curse you knew it wasn't good. Don ran into the infirmary followed by April and Mikey.

"what's going on is Leo going to be alright?" Mikey asked

"he's spazzing out quick hold him down we can't have him hurt himself!" Don shouted and four pairs of hand shot out to hold Leo's shaking body down Don quickly got a syringe and shoved the condense into his brother's arm after a few seconds that felt like hours Leo body calmed down and he was still once more. Don sighed and began cleaning up the mess around Leo's bed

"what just happened?" Raph asked

"he had a muscle spasm he should be ok now," Don spoke and boy did he sound tired; Don has been working no stop to make sure he could keep his brother alive only having short naps here and there.

"you should get some rest, my son." Splinter spoke to Donnie placing a hand on his weary son shoulder

"I can't sleep now." Don sighed his hand running down his face

"yeah but you no good to Leo if you fall into a coma." April snapped making Don flinch

"just call me if anything else happens" he said to tired to fight as he limped to the door

"all of you should get some rest," Master Splinter ordered "I will watch over Leonardo for now" the rest of his family followed after Don, leaving Raph and Master Splinter. "you need rest too my son."

'rest? I don't want to rest because if I fall asleep again… what if Leo isn't here when I wake up?' he thought

"I will rest later Sensei I -I will like to watch over Leo for a little longer." Master Splinter stared at Raph for a moment and Raph thought that he was going to say no but he silently stood up and walked over to Raph.

"call me in an hour so you can also get some rest." And with that, he was gone and Raph was left alone with his older brother. Raph sighed and took his brother's hand in his own and drifted off into his thought.

What if Leo died? What would they do? He was the second oldest did that mean he would have to lead the team? No, he couldn't he couldn't lead his brothers he didn't want the responsibility that his older brother carried he didn't want to be the responsible one for his brother's lives.

"Leo you can't leave because I wouldn't know how to live without you, I will never be as good as you" Raph felt his eyes burning with unshed tears 'please I can't lose you' he cried.

**I hope you liked that chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3 : Donatello

_**Donatello **_

_"Don? Do you know what time it is don't you think you should get some rest?" Leo asked as he entered Don's lab. Donatello didn't' say anything, in fact, it didn't seem like he noticed the entrance of his older brother at all. Leo sighed as he came up behind his purple-clad brother. He knew better than to scare Donnie when he was in the middle of an experiment so he patiently waited until Don put down the glass test tubes before he spoke again. _

"_Don, it is time for bed." At the new voice, Don jumped out of his chair with a wild look in his eyes wondering if he was under attack or something he only calmed down when he saw his oldest brother with a slightly amused look on his face. _

"_Leo! You scared me half to death." _

"_I know, that's why I waited for you to put your chemicals down." Leo stated his smile slightly growing_

"_why do you like sneaking up on people shouldn't you be in bed." Don asked as he turned back to his desk_

"_I should be asking you the same question. But I know the answer so I won't ask and has for sneaking up on you I called your name when I walked through the door you were just too focused on your project to hear me, like usual." Leo remarked_

"_well…" Donnie didn't know what to say to that so he huffed and sat back down in his chair. "I am close to a break though so I can't sleep now." _

"_you said that yesterday and the day before that and the day befo-"_

"_ok, ok I get it but now I am really close to a break thought I just know it." Don insisted waving his hand at his brother _

"_yes, and I believed you the last three nights now it is time for you to get some rest or do I have to knock you out and drag you to your room." _

"_Leeoo." Donnie whinnied "you wouldn't hit little old me, would you?" he asked in a childish voice that sounded more like Mikey then their resident genius. _

"_and when you don't get enough sleep you start to either act like a child or become angry so I think it is now time for you to go to bed. Your 'break though' can wait until tomorrow." Leo demanded helping his brother out of the chair _

"_fine I will go to bed" Don sighed as he let Leo drag him to his room _

"_honestly Don you have a room for a reason I don't like finding you asleep in your lab so could you do both of us a favor and stay in your room this time." Leo spoke silently as he lay Don on his bed and tucked him in but all he got in response was a tried umm. Leo just sighed everything he said goes through one ear and out the other. _

_Leo stayed there for a couple of minutes until he was satisfied Don was asleep before walking to the door and shutting off the lights _

"_good night Don" Leo whispered and walked to his own room._

Don shot up when he heard the shrill beeping form one of Leo's monitors be jumped up from where he had fallen asleep at his desk and ran or more like hobbled to his brother's side. His eyes scanned the screens to see what was wrong only to Leo had gone into respiratory shock. Frantic he hit the machine to get it working again for his brother's sake when that didn't work he began to panic because if he didn't get the machine working Leo couldn't breathe. It wasn't very scientific or mechanical but he hit the machined again and sighed in relief when the sound of air compressing was heard and the beeping of Leo's distress subsided. Just then April ran in.

"is everything ok?" she gasped Don almost snapped at her for not being here sooner, what if something really did go wrong Leo could have died because she was late. But he decided against that, instead he nodded his head. April was as tired as he was after all not only was she taking care of Leo but his other brothers and himself. The whole family was under a lot of stress there was no need to make it any worse Leo was doing that all on his own and he was in a coma… that was the reason for all the stress. He sighed

"everything is fine now. It was just the equipment… if only I had…" He didn't finish his thought as he brushed his hand a crossed Leo's head

"Don…do you want me to stay and watch him for a while?" April decided to asked she thought complementing him on his machinery was not a good idea

"no." came Don's fast replied, "I got it you go get some more sleep." Don never liked it when anyone else was watching over an injured member of their family because he always had this fear that if he wasn't there to fix when something went wrong or he couldn't get there in time and someone died he would never forgive himself. Just like what happened yesterday when Raph was watching over him. He sighed and took up the seat next to the bed Leo was sleeping on, once again alone.

As he watched Leo's still body his mind drifted back into the past

BOOM! CRASH! Thunder boomed shaking every wall of the young turtle's home. Donnie could hear the rushing water coming into the sewers and as another Boom sounded the small purple-clad turtle covered his ears and shrunk deeper into the folds of his bed shaking and whimpering.

"Donnie?" Leo asked as he opened the door to his little brother's room. It was dark the light from the hall silhouetting his older turtle until that too when out and was followed by another loud boom of thunder Leo went to his brother's bedside and put a hand on the quivering lump on the bed. "hey Donnie its ok I am here now." Leo voice was soft and converting Don poked his head out from under his blanket and Leo could immediately tell that he had been crying due to his red-rimmed eyes and wet face.

"I-I'm-I'm scared," Donnie stammered his voice shaking and another clap of thunder and he dove right back under his blanket.

"Relax bro, it's just thunder a physical phenomenon, do you remember you love reading about them," Leo spoke costing his little brother out of under the blanket

"Y-yes but I don't love watching or listening to them" he cried from his hiding spot

"it's ok bro, I understand all of us to have a fear like Mikey who is scared of the dark and Raph who's scared of bugs," Leo stated as he remembered his other bothers coming to him when they were scared

"and what about you Leo? What are you scared of?" he asked coming out of his blanket a little bit to see Leo's face

"I'm scared of seeing you scared or hurt. "Leo said without missing a beat.

"wh-why?"

"because you are my younger brother that's why." Donnie didn't really like the short answer put instead of asking further he let out a squeak and jumped into his brother's arms to get away from the thunder and bearing his face in his brother's chest. "it's ok the storm will pass."

"wh-why doe-does it what to b-be so loud?" he asked,

"you probably know more about that then I do." Leo said rocking back and forth and holding Donnie close. "but I can tell you a trick I learned about thunderstorms." He replied

"wh-what is it?" asked a small turtle

"well it is a little harder to do it in here but we can try." Leo said knowing that his little brother would not what to go any closer to the storm then he has too. "when you hear the thunder, start counting until you see lightning this will tell you how far away the storm is."

"but we can't see the lighting."

"I know but you can pretend you see it. Or when you see the flash of light reflecting in the lair."

"how does that supposed to help?" Donnie asked right when another clap of thunder sounded and Leo began counting Donnie joining to until they saw a flash of light in the wall way.

"see 20 seconds that means the storm is 20 miles away." Leo stated happily Don just looked at his older brother in confusion "now when it happens again we count again so we can tell how far it is moving away from us." For the rest of the night, Leo and Donnie counted the seconds between the thunder and lightning Dons fear slowly slipping away as the storm faded and before he knew it his was fast asleep on Leo's lap.

Don smiled a little bit at the memory.

Ever since he was young he was always the odd turtle out and was always shy he was intimidated by Mikey's energy and scared of Raph's quick anger. He had always felt different from his brothers that when they played he was either sitting in a corner watching them or working on his own project. But Leo always made time for him he always was there to help with projects to play chess or just to talk. Leo never let him feel alone. Leo was always the one brother that actually understood his techno-babble (or at least for the most part understood it) He could always talk to Leo about anything and Leo didn't laugh at him or get bored he just enjoyed listening.

Don sighed as his thoughts shifted to something a little darker. 'every time you get hurt I expect you to just jump up and get back to training or given us orders but every time you seem to be down longer and hurt worse… Leo, why do you care so much that you feel like you dying is a good idea? Why do you always though yourself in danger' Don thought, he looked at the face of his older brother? Ever since they were young Leo protected them from Nightmares and fears to the dangers that lived in the sewers but as they got older there were more dangers and more evils that Leo had to protect them from and for some stupid reason he thought he had to do it alone.

"Please wake up Leo we still need you," Don muttered tears rolling down his cheeks, he hasn't cried in a long time, because he couldn't afford to he had to be strong and be the voice of reason especially when Leo wasn't there but now he couldn't hold it back he needed his big brother and after fixing him up time and time again this one was worse he did not know if Leo was going to make it and he hated the unknown. He remembers the first time one of his brothers got hurt and watched as splitter tried his best to fix up one of his brothers and sitting there not able to do anything that was the worst feeling in the world , that's why he became the doctor so he could feel useful and he could control the outcome but this time he felt that it wasn't enough he never went to med school everything he knows about medicine came from books or the internet and even then some of it was guess work because there aren't any books on how to care for giant mutant turtles.

"what will we do without you?" he asked Leo something felt different this time and he had a feeling Leo wasn't going to make it through this time and it would be all his fault.

_"faith is an intangible concept," Donnie spoke not believing in the things he couldn't see_

_"Yeah," Leo said looking up from his book to face his younger brother. _

"_I don't know what to do with that. Why do so many say to just have faith when you can't have faith it is not real." Donnie stated as he turned off the TV and sat next to his brother _

"_Donnie, you don't really touch faith you just have it, it is something you feel?"_

"_that does make any sense." _

"_think of it this way do you always know when a project is going to work or fail?"_

"_no"_

"_but you hope that it will, right?"_

_"I guess," Donnie replied with a confused look on his face_

"_well hope is kind of the same thing as faith you can't see it but you feel it." Leo said with a smile "you just have to have faith." _

'Yeah just have faith that you will come back to us right Leo?' Don whispered just have faith that you will come back so we can go through this again and again until you don't come back.

"Leo, I don't know how much more of this we can take." Don sighed as he gently squeezed Leo's hand a little titer "we need you to be ok… we need you safe."

**I hope you liked that chapter **


	4. Chapter 4 : Michelangelo

**Michelangelo **

"_Leo can you read me a story?" asked toddler Mikey holding up a worn covered book of the ugly duckling._

"_sure Mikey." A slightly older Leo spoke sitting down and patted the spot next to him but instead of sitting in the spot offered to him he sat in Leo's lap and opened the book for Leo to read._

"_everywhere the ugly duckling went every one was mean to him. "" have you seen anything uglier than that?"" one of the mean ducks said. The ugly duckling just wanted to run and hide even his brothers and sisters were mean to him." _

"_that's not nice why are his brothers being mean to him?" Micky asked from the lap of his oldest brother Leonardo." _

"_it is because he is different then everyone else." Leo replied looking down at his little brother and then continued to read the story ""I will run away from here!' the ugly duckling said as he left the farm yard but everywhere the ugly duckling went the other birds and animals were mean to him and the ugly duckling continued to be lonely. as time went on the ugly duckling grew up and transformed into a beautiful swan the other swans came to great him then he knew what it meant to be loved and excepted he finally knew where he belonged. The end" _

"_that was a sad story." Mikey stated with a frown on his face._

"_but it had a happy ending." Leo replied closing the book putting it a side and hugging his little brother who laughed and wiggled in Leo's arms. _

"_can you read another story Leo!" Mikey asked holding up a comic book that Leo found earlier that day and thought Mikey would like the superhero story. _

"_alright Mikey this is the last one thought ok." _

"_OK!" _

Mikey smiled at the memory Leo would always read to him before bed and when he was not feeling well. In fact, Leo was the reason he liked comic books and heroes so much.

But none of those comic book heroes held a candle to his favorite hero… Leonardo his big brother. When Mikey was younger he thought there was nothing that could take down his brother there was nothing Leo couldn't do, Leo was invincible. But now that he was older he still thought the same of Leonardo but him being inviable wavered a lot he found out Leo was as mortal as the rest of them and he could die and that scared him more then anything else in this world or any other.

Mikey sighed he didn't like thinking about all this depressing stuff he remembered that whenever he had a nightmare he would spend the night with Leo because he didn't kick him out when he got to noisy or woke his brothers up in the middle of the night like Raph does when he is scared and Donny never sleeps in his room and he was to scared to ask master splinter about his fears no Leo was always patient and understanding and he didn't mind staying up to chase all the monsters away.

Mikey smiled with pride, Leo is his hero he always looked up to him to become better and be like him knowing the fact that he was making his hero happy made him happy.

Just then Mikey had an idea he got up and quickly ran to his room and got an arm full of comic books and ran back to Leo's side and smiled.

"ok Leo which story would you like to hear first I have Justice league issue 1-10 I have some Bat man comics and avengers' comics or even captain Ryan comics?" Mikey didn't get a response from his comatose brother but after a few moments of silence "Captain Ryan it is I think you might like this one you know captain Ryan reminds me a lot of you Leo." Again silence. Mikey opened the comic and be gain reading it…

"… and finally, Captain Ryan shows up, to save his crew members he faces the monster ALONE!" Mikey shouts "he draws out his space gun and… slays the monster and saves the day!" Mikey finished he look back up to see Leo's still form

"wow! That's really awesome right Leo?" still no response "you know let's read another one since it is so great…" Mikey spoke tears falling down his face as he grabs another comic book to read.

After the end of the fifth book Mikey decided to go to the kitchen to get some water for his now dry throat. He stops in his tracks as a memory surfaced

"_when I said you could toast muffins I meant of the English variety not the American ones!" Leo sighed as he looked at the smoking toaster Don was lecturing Leo about him having to fix the toaster again._

"_nowhere in our conversation Don, did you specify what nationality my muffin had to be" looking at the toaster in distaste. "I didn't know it had a preference."_

"_Leo why do you leave the cooking to me" Mikey spoke smiling at Leo who frowned and tried to clean his mess up which ended up in a bigger mess which was making Donny go crazy. _

_The memory switched to the time Leo tried to cook dinner and ended up burning the food to a crisp. _

"_Leo, I love you from the bottom of my heart but I don't trust your cooking. Stay out of my kitchen." Mikey sighed as he had to remake dinner for a very grumpy rest of the family. _

Mikey sighed and grabbed his cup of water and went to sit back by Leo's side he grabbed Leo's hand and held it.

"Leo please wake up I need my big brother back." Ether know Mikey had two other big brothers, him being the youngest out of their four sum but he didn't know what he would do without his oldest brother; the one that save his butt hundreds of times and saved him from Raph's rage when he went to far in his pranks. Leo was the hardest one to prank out of his brothers so he always took it as a challenge. Leo was the one that chased the monsters away and made everything alright. Mikey was always scared to go on missions but with Leo around he knew everything was going to work out and they would make it home. But every time Leo got hurt he realized how much his brothers relay on his leadership and how much Leo is willing to do to get all of them home even if it costs him his life and that scared Mikey that one time Leo won't be coming home; he just hoped this wasn't that time… that any moment now Leo would wake up and he would be ok he would make everything right again.

Fresh tears ran down Mikey's face.

"le-Leo I hope you can hear me but this family still needs you so please wake up I miss you…" just then Mikey thought he felt Leo squeeze his hand. His tear immediately dried up.

"Le-Leo?" Mikey muttered thinking Leo started waking up he shouted for the family and they came runny in.

"Mikey what is it what's wrong?" Don asked panicked

"nothing I felt Leo squeeze my hand I think he is getting better." Mikey stated

"really!" Raph and Casey gasped getting their hopes walked over and checked to monitors and checked Leo.

"that doesn't make since Leo hasn't changed." He sighed

"no, I felt it Leo squeezed my hand!" Mikey insisted

"I think you just imaged it Mikey we all have been stressed out lately and tired maybe you just need some sleep." Don suggested

"Mikey that isn't funny faking Leo waking up like that." Raph hissed his anger was barley suppressed

"no!" Mikey insisted tears once again falling down his face why don't his brothers believe him. "I felt it I am not lying! Leo would have believed me!" he shouted the whole room feel silent and Mikey's eyes widened when he realized what he just said. "I'm sorry I didn't-"

"yeah I think you did Mikey…" Raph muttered as he stormed out of the infirmary

"Mikey would you like me to watch over Leo so you can go get some sleep?" April asked Mikey shook his head he didn't want to leave Leo yet not when he was sure he felt leo's hand squeeze his.

"Michelangelo maybe it would be best-"

"no, I would like to stay a little longer…" he cut off master splinter he cringed thinking he would be in trouble for interrupting master splinted and he waited to get a lecture about it but Master splinter just nodded and walked out of the room.

Sitting back down Mikey grabbed Leo's hand again hoping that Leo would squeeze his hand again that he didn't imagine it. As he sat there waiting he feel asleep holding is older brothers hand dreaming he would wake up soon.

**I hope you liked that chapter. If you have any ideas for the back story for April and Casey I would love to read them sorry for the late updates **


	5. Chapter 5: April and Casey

**April and Casey **

**April **

It has been almost two weeks since Don, Mikey, and Raph came back to the lair bruised and battered and carrying an almost dead Leonardo, and since then Leo still hasn't woken up and it doesn't look like he was getting any better.

Everyone has been depressed, stressed out, and all extremely tired; everyone wishes that Leo would wake up soon but with no signs of that happening everyone is getting more irritable and more distant.

April didn't realize that Leo was the one that kept this family together. In fact, not having Leo telling his brothers what to do, no sounds of him training or just the normal sounds coming from this odd family made this home in the sewers seem dark, empty, and cold.

Leo made this place feel like home and him lying in a coma in the next room added to the dark feeling in the turtle's home.

"master splinter, do you think Leo will wake up soon? I am starting to get worried." April asked as she sat in the kitchen with the rat. Splinter looked like he has aged several years in a week but the mentation of Leo's name he seemed to age another couple of years just sitting there

"I do not know Miss O'Neil." He stated plainly sipping his fifth cup of tea. April sighed that was not the answer she was hoping for from the wise rat.

"well, I hope he wakes up soon this family wouldn't be the same without him."

"I wish he would wake up soon as well…" he took another sip. "I also agree that this family would suffer from his loss." The two sat in silence for a little longer than April sighed again, she didn't know what she was expecting from Master splinter but she missed his wise statements and advice but he seemed to be out of those.

"well it is time for me to watch over him so I will take my leave." She spoke trying to be polite to the worry-filled father.

She didn't wait for a response and if she did it didn't look like she was going to get one anyway. She dumped her now cold tea down the sink and put the cup to the side to be washed later, and walked towards the infirmary.

"I am here to relive you…" she spoke quietly don sighed but didn't move. "don I think you need to get some sleep you are still healing too…" she stated a little louder this time. After the chaos with Leo and the other two turtle's injuries, it took a lot of coaxing and ordering to take a look at Don's injuries. Don was one stubborn turtle going thought a six-hour surgery trying to save his brother's life on a seriously sprained ankle only later finding out it was a hairline fracture. Then another two hours to get Don to sit still long enough to actually treat him and she only managed that with the help of Raph and master Splinter.

"Don…" she tried again this time putting a hand on his shoulder. "you need to sleep I will watch over him ok." Don nodded

"you will call me if anything changes." He asked in a tired tone

"you know I will," April answered as she took up the now vacant spot by Leo's bed he gave one more nod before disappearing to his room.

April sighed "Leo you need to wake up soon this family needs you…" she whispered taking in his clammy green hand 'I need you too' she thought as her mind drifted back to the past.

_"Hey, Leo?" April asked the blue masked turtle turned to face her._

_"what's up, April?" Leo asked pausing in his practiced movements to give her his undivided attention _

_"I got a new shipment of ancient artifacts from a friend of mine I was wondering if you could help me categorize them with me since done is busy." She asked _

_"Sure I don't mind." He smiled at her._

_at her shop, she discovered that Leo was incredibly knowledgable on ancient artifacts. _

_"I didn't know you knew so much of ancient art where did you learn this anyway?" she asked as Leo finished categorizing a ming vase and determining its worth. _

_"you could say it is a little hobby of mine I spend my free time reading books of history and art history is one of my favorites." He spoke a small smile on his face then his shell cell rang he picked it up and gave a quick response before standing "well I have to go but maybe I could come by later to help you finish up." _

_"ok, Leo I will hold you to that," April spoke in a somewhat teasing tone Leo nodded and disappeared._

April looked at Leo laying in front of her, he never got the chance to come back to the shop because the next night was the one that put him in a coma. She wondered how often Leo actually gets any free time she wondered if he had any other hobbies. Leo always has so much responsibility on his shoulders being the oldest of four and with all the dangers the four teenage turtles get into all the time Leo spends studying to be a better later all the time he spends training it is a wonder he has any free time at all any time for himself. April wondered if Leo resented his brothers for that. probably not... She knew more about Donny, Raph, and Mikey what they like to do their favorite things and food but she didn't know much about Leo personally besides his love for ancient art history. Did his brothers even know?

April frowned what did Leo what to do? He had sacrificed so much for this family; including Casy and herself which in a way was adopted into this strange family. She immediately felt guilty for always asking Leo to help her out when she didn't trust his brother to move fragile things or when she wanted advice and didn't want to ask splinter even help in learning how to fight she would go to Leo she felt guilty that she was just an added burden on the oldest turtle taking away from is already small amount of time he gets to himself, but Leo never complained he never complains he takes everything in stride.

Ture this family would suffer a lot if Leo wouldn't make it but she wondered if it was best for Leo. When was the last time anyone asked Leo what he wanted? Her frown deepened she loved Leo like a brother as well and she had benefitted from his presents and calm personality but she wondered… all the times Leo got hurt he was down longer it seemed that he was having a harder time coming back to his family like he just wanted peace.

She felt torn now wondering if they should stop fighting so hard to keep Leo alive when this whole thing was most like to happen again if it would be better to let him go. She felt even more guilty she didn't want Leo to die not when he just realized how much everyone benefitted from him; she wanted the chance to make it up to him a chance to give back to Leo for everything he has done for her… for everyone. She wanted the chance to see his blue eyes again a chance to hear his voice in no way did she want Leo to die. She wanted him to keep fighting so he could still be in her life.

"Leo please keep fighting." She whispered "Why don't people say what they what to say or realize someone's importance until something like this happens?" she continued to speak to Leo's still form tears filled her eyes and she cried "I wish I realized sooner I am sorry Leo please be ok so I can give you back the same attention and love you gave me." Leo, of course, didn't answer or give any indication that he heard her which just made her cry harder.

She hated the unfairness of it all and wished for Leo to get better if she could give anything to make that happen she would because right now she just felt useless.

**Casey**

Casey didn't usually allow himself to dwell too much on the unfairness of the world but right now he couldn't help the bitterness swelling in his chest. He knew the guys had never asked for the recognition they did what they do and never complained about the lack of thanks but that didn't make it any easier to swallow, especially when their involvement kept taking more and more away from them.

He sighed he felt completely useless he wasn't there to help the turtles in their fight with the foot and there wasn't much he could do around the lair besides staying out of everyone's way. The only part he played was taking Leo from Raph and putting him in the infirmary when they first arrived two weeks ago. He wanted to fight something or someone he thought about going up top to find the foot and beat their skulls in for what they did to Leo and the guys but he decided against there was no need to worry everyone more and he knew he wouldn't stand much of a chance fighting an army of foot ninja alone especially if they had a new weapon that could take out Leo with one hit. He shuttered at the thought.

He thought back to the first time he met Raph leading him to meet Don Mikey and of course Leo he was older than the four teenage turtles but he always thought of Leo as an older brother he was a little intimidated by Leo and in some ways he still is. Leo was a natural-born leader and a strong fighter he always tried to listen to Leo when he gave out orders and to follow his lead Leo's plans always worked even with him and Raph goofing off or Raph's bickering. With Leo there the job as a vigilante didn't seem so dark he could forget of all the bad things he has seen he could forget all the anger and bitterness he has from his past. Sure he wasn't as close to Leo as everyone else but he still was worried for Leo and the rest of the mutant family.

He hated seeing them like this especially Raph. Raph seemed so down he tried to have a friendly spare with the red masked turtle but Raph wasn't in the mood which made Casey worried because Raph was always in the mood for a fight. But ever since he came tough the doors carrying Leo he seems withdrawn and seriously depressed. He didn't feel comfortable with the atmosphere of the lair everyone's stress and tiredness felt like it was sucking the life out of him. He thought about heading out just to get some fresh air he shook his head he needed to stay he didn't want to leave Leo he didn't want to leave this family unprotected. With Leo in a coma and all the turtles suffering form their own Injuries whether they be physical or emotional he was the only one ready for a fight.

Did that make him seem heartless?

He shook his head again and got up off the couch he hated thinking about depressing thoughts he needed to move to do anything. He saw Raph coming out of his room. 'maybe today will be different' he thought smiling slightly he walked up to Raph and tackled him from behind

"Casey cut it out I'm not in the mood." Raph hissed as he throws Casey over his shoulder

"come on Raph lets wrestle you are too tense." Casey pleaded Raph just glared at him

"not. In. the. Mood." He growled again and tried to walk away

"I thought fighting always made you feel better isn't that why you fight with Leo all the time?" Casey asked getting a little angry that his best friend wasn't giving him the time of day his words didn't even register Raph froze and he turned shooting a heated glare at the vigilante

"What did you say." He hissed his fist balled and his body shaking in barely controlled rage

"you heard me I said…I thought fighting always made you feel better isn't that why you fight with Leo all the time?" he shot back without warning Raph tackled Casey both crashing to the ground and rolling on the floor trying to get on to the top

"don't even say his name!" Raph shouted Casey didn't really know why Raph reacted so negatively to his remark but he needed this fight as much as Raph did so he fought back hard pushing Raph off him and getting to his feet as they charge at each other again shouting at each other between punched and kicks.

"Raphael Mr. Jones enough stop fighting at once!" Master Splinter order but the two ignored him and continued fighting he was vaguely aware Mikey and Don were watching April was watching too poking her head out of the infirmary

"Guys stop!" Mikey pleaded

"Raph you'll open up your stitches!" Don shouted just then a strong force hit both of them in the cheat separating the two. The whole lair fell into shocked silence Master Splinter stood between the two a disappointed look on his face.

"that .is enough." He stated in a stern voice making everyone flinch

"he started it." Raph tried to defend himself

"I was trying to help you loosen up a bit!" Casey shouted back

"Raphael you have reopened some of your wounds to get your self patched up." Raph looked like he wanted to argue but one pointed glare from the old rat and he reluctantly walked away grumbling to himself as don meet up with him and they both walked into the infirmary

"Mr. Jones I understand what you were trying to do but now isn't the time Raphael is still recovering and Leonardo… is still in a coma one he might not walk up from…" he paused his eyes showed sadness and pain Mikey looked like he was about to cry "everyone is a little stressed why don't you run-up to the surface and get some supplies." He suggested Casey also grumbled grabbing the grocery list from the fridge and storming out of the lair.

The trip up to the surface was pretty uneventful it just gave him more time to think and he didn't want to think. He also found it a little insulting that it also happened to be a nice day a complete contrast to the dark mood in the sewers. he realized that what he said about Raph fighting with Leo was probably the wrong thing to say since Leo is in a coma but he didn't think it was all that wrong I mean they fight all the time and it helps Raph work thought some of his issues Leo told him that one time he asked why Raph liked to fight all the time; not that he minded Raph kept him on his toes.

Back in the sewers was pretty much the same nothing had changed everyone was still depressed, still moping around and Leo was still in a coma he sighed putting the groceries away and going back to sit on the couch. Casey hoped Leo would get better soon so everyone else could get better he hated all this waiting around and not doing anything just endless moping around.

**I hope you like the chapter I know it was a shorter one. this story will probably only have one or two more chapters.**


End file.
